Spark
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Set after MI4. Ethan has to rescue Brandt. In doing so his eyes are opened to what he has with him. Not Slash.


**Spark**

By: Wolfa Moon

Set after MI4. Ethan has to rescue Brandt. In doing so his eyes are opened to what he has with him. Not Slash.

Disclaimer: NO Own, just fun. On a MI4 kick. Hope it is out of my system soon.

**Spark**

He knew he was the decoy. But being the decoy right now really hurts. The man threw the switch again electrifying the table.

"This all could be avoided if you just tell me what I want to know." Watching the man run his hand along the switch again. Counting down the time in his head. Three more minutes. Come on, come on. "Just tell me what I want to KNOW!" The charge ran through his body again. Biting through his lower lip. Giving himself something to concentrate on. The metallic tang as it flowed. "If you do not tell me you are of no use to me." He pushes the lever on again and walks away. The electricity running through his body arching him off the table. Oh god. Closing his eyes. Trying to be anywhere but here. Wanting the dark to take him yet with each jolt it pulled him back from the breach.

33 seconds…

It all stopped.

**Spark**

Ethan runs down the stairs after Benji takes out the electricity. Following the flickering life sign locater. Not good. Not good.

"Benji, tell me we have the codes."

"Oh yeah we got em." Ethan nods as he runs faster down the stairs. The signal went off the grid then calm again. "Benji I need you to open every door that is in front of me."

"Got it." Some bad guys try to stop him but they are small flies on his windshield. He needed to get to the signal. Getting there the door is locked.

"Benji open the door."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't!"

"It's electrically sealed."

"So?"

"It needs electricity." Ethan looks in through the small window. Quickly assessing.

"Do it." He can feel Benji cringe as the lights turn on. A scream fills the mics. The door unlocks. Ethan opens the door. "Shut it off."

"It's off." The scream faded. Ethan headed for it. Moving in gun raised he shots all that stand between him and his target. Once the threat is cleared he moves in. Resting a hand on his targets neck. The pulse under his fingertips braci cardiac. Then moves his face in front of the man lying before him. Placing both hands on each side of the slack face.

"Brandt, Brandt." Tapping the face. "William." Thinking why did he send him in. sure he was trained in protection detail who had earned his wings for being a field agent. Yet there are still some things that should be done by other people. People that you didn't care about it. But somebody had to do it from his team. And since his face was at the beginning of the list that was breached. He was the only one that had been leaked out for this mission. Making him the target. "Will!" tapping the face again.

Eyes fluttered open. "That's it."

Eyes tried to focus but they couldn't. The voice was the only thing grounding him. Or at lest trying.

"Eth…"

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Quickly removing the restraints he helped Brandt off the table. More like supported off the table. "Easy." Ethan carriers Brandt to the door. "Benji I have him. Open the door."

"I can't."

"What?"

"There security back up kicked in. it's on a whole different server."

"Then hack it."

"I can't."

Ethan pulled Will closer to him. Looking around. They needed to get out of there and fast. For the last step of the plan was detonation. Closing his eyes he listens. Trying to get his thoughts in order. He knew the upper layout. The lower was not on he maps he had seen before hand.

"Sew…" Brandt slurred.

"What?" he looks at the man hanging in his grip. Taking him in he looks like hell. Eyes fluttered.

"Sew…" he tried again. Ethan went through every sew word. Then went quickly to exit plans. Sewers.

"Benji. The sewer system."

"Yeah but its more a water aqueduct."

"Ok, so we have our way out." Gripping the body close to him they make their way further down the depths. "Stay with me Brandt." There was no response from the man beside him. He knew the effects of electricity on the system. But a constant stream and that high a dosage.

At the bottom of the steps they moved along a row of barred rooms. He looked inside and saw what looked like the remnants of Brandt's suite jacket. Blood tinged. Meaning there was more hurt upon Brandt then he had noticed. They had no time for this. Hearing water he went toward it. Then there below them was a grate with flowing water.

Leaning Brandt against a wall he went to remove the grate. He tried to lift but no avail. So he jumped and kicked at it. It creaked under his treatments. But did not open. Thinking crazy like he always does. Smiling at his own insanity. Gripping tightly to Brandt he lifted him up. The man making no noise of protest. This worried Hunt but he didn't have time to worry.

"Benji, blow the charges."

Benji had followed them on his signal locator.

"Ethan you are right in the center of the …"

"Do it!"

"Who am I to argue with the great Ethan Hunt?" He pushed the button.

Ethan gripped William tight to him. Breathing out quickly. Preparing himself to hold his breath. The rumbling started. Standing and breathing he waited on the grate. The walls began to crumble under the assault of well placed c-4 charges. The ground went out beneath them

**Spark**

Ethan kicked his way to be upright. Moving with the water. Letting it take them hopefully out and someplace safe. The waves turned them over and over. Brandt began to slip from his grip. His mind screaming at him. Yelling at him. He wasn't going to let any more of his team member's die on his watch. And William Brandt wasn't going to break that record. Kicking to grasp the other man. Just as he was about to grab him the tunnel opened up depositing them into the local ocean.

Kicking to the surface he thrashes around to find Brandt. He found him. Floating several feet from him face down. Swimming over he grabs him. No time to check in the water. He didn't have time. For every moment wasted in the water were less moments to save him.

Dragging the body behind him up on the shore he collapses for a dear moment then begins to check on the unresponsive form. Checking a pulse, none. Breathe, none. Worry filled him. Beginning CPR. He held the nose shut. Placing his lips over the other mans. Breathing in life. The chest moving up and down. Moving to the chest he feels the wetness seep around his hands as he presses down on the sternum. Coming up dark in the night shadows of moonlight. Breathing into the unresponsive mouth again.

Noise crackles to life in his ear.

"Et… re…ET…"

"Benji," he speaks as he presses the air back out of the lungs. Going back up to the mouth Benji makes a second attempt. Which is now probably number 15.

"Ethan, Ethan do yah hear me?"

"Yeah Benji I do. Where are you?" he breathes into Brandt's mouth again. The features still slack and unresponsive. "Come on Brandt." Returns to pushing.

"We are, extremely, very far from you. But making our way." Ethan does a quick look around to see if their area is secure. The fire is burning not too far away. And there location a sandy beach that has about a 16 foot tidal wall before them. They needed to move for the sirens were blaring from above. And if Benji is as far away as he says. Then Brandt is in serious trouble. Forgetting about Benji he moves in to breath. This time he gets a reaction. A jerk of the body. A cough. Flipping him over into recovery position. Getting the water out. Ethan pounding on man's back. Brandt groaning under his administration.

"St… st…" Ethan can't hear him. Focus on the task of getting the water out. "Please." That breaks through his hero, never say die, shield, motto of life. The broken sore sound of it. "Please," he rasps again.

"Brandt, Brandt." Ethan sits him up so they can see eye to eye.

"I don't know." He rasp another breathe before his head lolls to a side.

"Brandt, Will!" eye flutter open. "Your out. It's Ethan." The eyes try and see. Trying to stay open and focus. But the waking world is all pain.

"Eth…" he arches with pain. Bending forward into Ethan.

"I got yah. Come on. We gotta get out of here."

"Can…tt."

"Yes you can." Ethan throws Brandt's left arm over his shoulder. He whimpers silently. Ethan can feel him shudder as pain awakens anew. Knowing the feeling all to well. This is all knew to Brandt or so Ethan thinks.

Moving along the tidal wall. They needed to get out of here. Spying a water chute, sewage drain he made their way to it.

"Come on up and in." Brandt moved sluggishly yet moved. Ethan hoisting him up the rest of the way. The effort of such a menial task drained him. Collapsing against the piping. Ethan closes his eyes to listen. No sounds. No sirens. Nobody coming to get them, yet. Ethan slides down to sit beside Brandt. Brandt shivering like a leaf. Scooting closer to Brandt he pulls him to share body heat. Which Brandt apparently had none.

"Brandt?"

"Ccc… Cold." Ethan nods in agreement. Hugging the man closer to him. "I don't wanna wrestle." Ethan laughs. He and Brandt have been training. Getting the ex protection detail, ex analyst ready for the field and higher operational IMF missions.

Remembering where they were before this happened.

_Ethan and Will had gone to Seattle so he could watch his ex-wife live her life freely. Being the only two alive to know. Sitting at a bar watching her._

"_Do you miss her?"_

"_Would you if you had to pretend you didn't know them and could only watch and love from afar." Brandt downed his drink._

"_At least you have afar." Will got up beginning to walk away. Leaving his past open. But still a closed book. Then they got the call. The mission. Ethan wondering what past Brandt still concealed. _

_So they sparred on their way here. _

Now they are in a sewer drain hugging each other for warmth. When had this man become his best friend? Sure there was Luther. Who he now saw on occasion. But with Brandt he was with him all the time on his missions. So many successful. Learning secrets of one another. Becoming a knit group. Gravity seemed to keep drawling them together. Ethan takes him in the limited light. He's dozing. Reserving energy. More like letting himself heal. Like they have tie for that. But he needs to know.

"Did you get the information?" he grunted a response. "What did you do with it?" Brandt shut his eyes tight. He begins whistling a song. A song that he had engrained in his head in order to blank it out. In order to keep the information safe. Ethan grips his arm firmly. Trying to bring him to the present. Not the cell at the bottom of the stairs.

"Will, is the information safe?" Brandt coughs watery before looking up at Ethan.

"The information is safe." His eyes rolling into the back of his head and passing out.

"Shit, shit." Ethan knew he had pushed. But he needed to know that their mission was successful. That all of this was for nothing. "Will, Will stay with me."

"Can't… sorry." Ethan looks really at Will. Feeling smaller in his arms. The man shivering. "Can we go home?" Ethan smiles.

"Sure."

**Spark**

Benji gets to them. Ethan carrying Will to the transport. Then maneuvering him onto their train car. Benji going into over protective brother mode. Jane moving into over protection mother hen mode. Seemed to be the standard when one of them got hurt. The two of them always taking turns being hurt it seemed. Last mission they both had been hurt. Both nursing wounds while she henned over them both.

She had been injured and Brandt had become the hen. Benji the loyal helper. Doing and getting what is required to help aid the injured.

Yet with Brandt, Benji seemed to have a happy brother byplay going. Carter and Brandt a more sister/brother vibe. Always playing games and pranks. Both trying to get Benji. Yet Benji was too good. Conceding to his greatness in the end.

Ethan the man watching it all. Sure he would go along and play with them. But his dynamic was so different. Wanting to keep his distance after he had lost so much. Brandt had given up so much over a lie. A lie to save a life. A lie that would have ruined Will's career. Yet he had saved in the end. And in that gave purpose and he has a friend. So what was their dynamic?

Ethan smiles as they tend to their injured party. Stitching up some nasty knife wounds along the abdomen. Taking in the man's physic. If he went that way he could go for him. Hell they had to pretend a mission back. Both a little breathless.

But both getting heckled to death. But hey the mission was solved. Brandt seduced the rich guy.

Yet right now. They sit about fixing their fourth. Carter running a hand along a very old scar. She always seems to find it. It didn't pucker like the other new and recent one. Ethan watches as she traces it.

"So what's the story?" he knew she knew. Had seen them exchange scar stories in the late traverse of night. But this fading one always made her frown.

"It's a long scar of pain past. And his story." She leans over to kiss Brandt on the temple. He smiles.

"Not that long a story." Her hand finds his.

"It is your story." Tears spring to her eyes. So it is story about a very hurt young Brandt. A deep secret. "Get some rest."

"You'll be here."

"Always. Sleep." She kisses him chastely on the mouth. Glaring to Ethan. "Don't over tax him." He gives her a who me look. Smiling. "Sleep." She moves off. Brandt smiles. Moving his hand to get Ethan to come over.

"Thanks for getting me out."

"It's what we do." He gives a slight nod. Getting tired and a mix of drugs. The good ones.

"Yeah," Brandt sighs. "I got it running from my father." The hand falling to where the scar is. "Angry at whatever. His football team losing. Whatever his poison that night. So I ran. Jumped a fence. Or tried. The wire dug into my skin. He yanked me hard. Then still beat me, shoving me down in the basement." He sighs deeply as the images roll over him. Ethan shudders. His family dynamic was way different. For he wasn't raised by his mother and father. Yet by his aunt and uncle. Knowing in his memory he was loved. Yet to hear this from a man who is…

Ethan sits waiting for him to continue. Knowing Carter will kick his ass if he hurts him more.

"Five days later in a delirium I am rescued. Cops come in take me away. Fix the wound. Place me in a great foster care family. It is a sad wound of the past but a good one. Bad things can make way to new things."

"You believe that?"

"I got a better family. I got a better job. Even if these perks aren't the greatest." He sighs deeply. "I got a brother and a sister whom I would kill to protect. And I got a best friend." Ethan smiles at that. He had had friends. Friends who had died and betrayed him. Short term friends who would last a mission then go onto their own next one. Then there is Luther. His best man if he ever had one. And now he has a best friend. He could live with that. And it felt good. They shared a deep secret. Knowing Brandt would take it to his grave. Or start singing another Beetles song to cover it.

Ethan clasped his hands over Brandt's.

"Yeah, your mine too." Get some sleep before I sic Carter on you." He grins before it fades to exhaustion. "Sleep."

"You'll be here when I wake?" a question of fear or of dark memory. Right now a dark memory.

"I'll stay if you want me to."

"Please."

"Sure." Ethan takes a seat making himself comfortable. Holding his friends hand as he sleeps his demons away. Watching the face go lax.

**Spark**

Benji and Carter in the morning come in to find Ethan bent over asleep beside Brandt. Still holding his hand in support. They are a family unit. And they are whole and that is what is important.

**Spark**


End file.
